horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 10
Scream 10 takes place after Scream 9. The shocking conclusion to the Scream Saga! Cast *Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott *Georgie Henley as Hayley McDonald *Emma Bell as Fifi Mone *Hayden Pannetierre as Kirby Reed *Miranda Cosgrove as Nancy Wist *Courtney Cox as Gale Weathers-Riley *David Arquette as Dewey Riley *Skeet Ulrich as Billy Loomis *Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher/Stu Macher *Rose McGowan as Jackie Thomas/Tatum Riley *Anne Hathaway as Andrea Loomis *CW Morgan as Hank Loomis *Heather Matrazzo as Martha Meeks *Mandy Moore as Danielle Roberts *Kiran Culkin as James Walker *Kerry Washington as Dominque Adams *Anthony Mackie as Joel Adams *Asha Davis as Michelle Adams Survivors *Sidney Prescott *Hayley McDonald *Fifi Mone *Kirby Reed *Gale Weather -Riley *Dewey Riley *Det Sam Macher Sidney's survival Sidney really didn't die after her fight with Jill, she slipped into a coma and when she came out of the coma Dewey,Gale and Sam Macher decided to make everyone think she was dead to keep her safe. Billy's survival- The coronor was about to cut him open when suddenly Billy took a breath and then went to get a doctor, Billy told the doctor that he needed to heal but keep it quiet that he was still alive or he would kill his family.Billy has been hiding out somewhere in the US the 20 years coming with the perfect plan for his revenge. Cameos Emma Roberts as Jill Roberts-Jill still haunts Fifi in her dreams,She also continues to haunt and taunt Sidney in a few scenes. Jamie Kennendy as Randy Meeks-Randy appeared in a videotape to tell Sidney about the rules of survival. Laurie Metcalf as Debbie Loomis-She shows in a video that Hank is watching it was made during the happier in his family, before his affair with Maureen Prescott. Jerry "O" Connell as Derek Feldman-He appears in a flashback scene. Timonthy Olyphant as Mickey Altieri-He appears in the same flashback scene. Scott Foley as Roman Bridger-He also taunts Sidney along with Jill in one on her dreams. Rory Culkin as Charlie Walker-He appears to James and tells him he's sorry that he wasn't a better brother to him. Ghostfaces Billy Loomis- He still is obsessed with killing Sidney after finding out she is alive,He is the one who uploaded the videos of the Jill's and Charlie's murders Andrea Loomis-She also blames Sidney,Dewey and Gale and everything bad that has happended to her family.She also was a fan of Jill's. Deaths Joel Adams- Billy Loomis Michelle Adams-Andrea Loomis Danielle Roberts-Andrea Loomis James Walker-Andrea Loomis Dominque Adams-Billy Loomis Jackie Thomas-Billy Loomis Nancy Wist-Billy Loomis Andrea Loomis-Hayley McDonald and Fifi Mone. Fifi shoot her in Stomach and Hayley shoot her in head. Billy Loomis-Sidney Prescott, Dewey Riley and Sam Macher. They all shoot him because he wouldn't stay dead, He is shot 20 times 5 times by each of them. Epiloge ﻿Sidney decided to stay in Woodsboro because it's her home and there is no need to run from her past. She is happy everything is finally over and can live a normal life. She also goes to Jill's grave to say she forgives her and says she wished she had been there to help her teenage cousin fight her demons. Dewey and Gale also decide to stay in Woodsboro and raise their children in Woodsboro Kirby Reed leaves Woodsboro to go live in LA hoping to get into the horror movie business. Sam Macher met the woman of his dreams and they got married and had 3 kids. Fifi decided to go to Paris for her vacation. As Fifi packs her bags for Paris, the news came up that Ghostface killed two teenagers at Salem, Organ. Fifi decided to go to Salom to stop Ghostface, once and for all. Jill Roberts also got what she wanted her name would never be forgotten. She became known as the most feared serial killer in the history of Woodsboro. Hayley in New York for her vacation. The world news came up that Ghostface killed two teenagers at Salem, Organ. Hayley decider to go to Salem to stop Ghostface. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein